overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
New World
New World is a tentative name of the world where the Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported to. The true name of this world is yet to be revealed. Introduction The world is roughly your typical "middle age fantasy world", yet there are many connections to YGGDRASIL in both history and culture. Ainz Ooal Gown's objective is to make his (originally his guild's) name an everlasting legend in this world. Surprisingly, this world itself automatically translates all of the languages, including the nuance and details. Thus, the mouth movements of a speaker may not match with the sound that the listener hears. Everyone accepts this translation naturally but it is still necessary to learn letters in order to read. "Humans" in this world are not Homo sapiens sapiens. This is why they can become stronger than beasts by training. The author called humans in this world, "Homo sapiens magitheus" (this scientific name itself is just a joke), and Homo sapiens sapiens ''became extinct long time ago. Most of the humans in this world (including those in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy) have blonde hair and are typically good-looking. One has mentioned that the ocean is not salty, though the truth in that statement is doubtful. Power Level Extremely weak under YGGDRASIL standards, Gazef Stronoff, known as strongest warrior officially, had a hard fight against a devil of a lower level than the Death Knight (35). Fluder Paradyne, known as strongest wizard whose strength is comparable to the legendary Thirteen Heroes, can use 6th rank magic, while Narberal Gamma can use 8th rank magic with ease. The graded list of warrior type characters presented by the author suggests the approximate level boundaries of this world. Level 19 seems to be the limit one can reach by sheer effort (from Climb, who is weaker than 20 level warrior, Zaryusu Shasha). Level 29 seems to be the limit one can reach by both effort and talent (from Gazef, who is weaker than 30 level beast, Hamsuke). Those over level 30 are at the rank of "Hero" (Clementine), and the legendary vampire who overthrew a kingdom single-handedly seems to be around level 50 (Evileye). However, this is only about the human society that has been shown to us. There are many other characters in human society whose identities have not yet been revealed, yet can surely beat level 60 characters (Demi-gods of Slane Theocracy), and there are those who aren't part of human society at all (Dragon Lords). '''This is the Nazarick enemy powerscale': *Level 1~40 (useless weaklings): 99% of people belongs here. *Level 41~70 (worthy of attention): characters that involves major events. *Level 70+ (worthy of remembrance): only mentioned in WN or author's blog chat. Magic Most of the magic used in this world is ranked, like in YGGDRASIL. This ranked magic originated from the Six Gods 600 years ago. Some dragons used "Wild Magic", which is totally different from ranked magic. 2nd-rank is the limit one can reach by effort alone. Therefore, techniques related to high-ranking magic is scarce. Instead, practical low-rank spells were developed - for example, magic that creates salt and spice, makes soil fertile, helps to move heavy objects, etc. A detailed hierarchy of magic rank is described below: * 0 Rank: A rank that does not exist in YGGDRASIL. Very simple magic like making a small flame in one's hand. Very inefficient as it spends same amount of MP as 1st Rank magic. * 1st Rank: The most common level of magic. Many practical magics are included in this rank. Anyone can use 1st Rank magic by training, though it takes too much time and effort for those without talent. Can earn proper pay as a kind of special worker. * 2nd Rank: These are spells for those who have talent, numbering 1 in 5,000 to 1 in 10,000. It is the common goal of normal magic casters. Those who achieve this rank can earn a good income and reputation. * 3rd Rank: The rank allowed for the brightest. People who are capable of this are quite rare. * 6th Rank: The highest ranked magic for very few and capable inhabitants of the New World that can so far achieve in reaching. * 7~8th Rank: Spells that only exists in legends. The Slane Theocracy can activate 7th-rank magic through large scale rites. Martial Skill Skills that only exist in the New World, allowing the user to move in ways that are normally physically impossible. These abilities require concentration to activate, and activating them for a long time may cause exhaustion. Special Talent The original text is just "talent", but this term is easily confused with the common noun in English so "Special Talent" will be used in this article instead. Special Talent is a kind of innate ability that 1 in 200 can get. Various kinds of Special Talent exist, such as "Strengthening of summoned monsters", "Hastening the growth of a plant", "Forecasting the weather with 70% probability", etc. Special Talent is not related to normal talent; one with the Special Talent of strengthening magic power might have no gift in magic itself. In this case Special Talent is completely useless. As such, most people do not think of Special Talent as an important ability, just that it would be lucky if one had a Special Talent that matched with one's job. Of course, there are Special Talents with very powerful effects. Geographical Features Areas with known locations * Azerlisia Mountains: A mountain range that runs between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. ** The Kingdom of Dwarves: Founded by one of the Thirteen Heroes, this nation lies within these mountains. * [[Great Lake|'Great Lake']]: A broad lake located in the southern end of the Azerlisia Mountains, about 20 kilometers in diameter. The northern part is deep while southern part is shallow with broad swamp. ** Wetlands: Home of the lizardmen located at the southern part of the Great Lake. * [[Great Forest of Tob|'Tob Forests']]: Forest is located at the south of the Great Lake and the Azerlisia Mountains. The southern part of the forest was the territory of Hamsuke. * Katze Plains: Plains located south of the Tob Forests. This area acts as the battlefield between the Kingdom and the Empire. Many undead monsters appear due to the lingering grudges of the people killed in battle. * [[Re-Estize Kingdom|'Re-Estize Kingdom']]: Located west of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Re-Estize (City): Capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. ** E-Rantel: Fortress city close to the border between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. ** Carne Village: A frontier settlement located northeast of E-Rantel. * [[Baharuth Empire|'Baharuth Empire']]: Located east of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Arwintar: Capital of the Baharuth Empire. * [[Slane Theocracy|'Slane Theocracy']]: Located south of the Kingdom and the Empire. * Agrand Council Alliance: Located northwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It is the allied nation of demi-human races. * Roble Holy Kingdom: Located southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Another human nation. * Dragonic Kingdom: Located south of the Empire, east of the Theocracy. Kingdom founded by a powerful dragon. Ruled by Queen Draudiron Oriukurus, great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord. Dragonic Kingdom is now suffering invasions of Beastmen Nation. Areas with unknown locations * City Under the Floating Castle: Located middle of desert. Capital of the ruined country founded by Eight Greed Kings. * Marine City: Seems to be related with YGGDRASIL players. * Karnassus City-State * Plain of Centaurs * Desert of Pabilsags * Great Nation of Minotaurs * Country of Beastmen * Country of Trolls Trivia Category:Terminology